


Prank War Mishap

by No_Mere_Mortal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Mere_Mortal/pseuds/No_Mere_Mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez has a mommy. His mommy loves him very much.</p>
<p>What happens when he accidentally hurts someone during a prank war?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A one-shot where Leo Valdez gets a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to me at midnight. I'm so sorry, it had to be written.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are cookies and cookies equal bacon and love!

The relationship between the two is pre-existing, as well as the age play. Leo is her little boy, and they love it that way.)

I rushed into the cabin with fury on my face. We had been in a prank fight, sure, but no one was supposed to get hurt. That was the rule. Leo knew that it would hurt someone, but he did it anyway.  
So I stormed in.

"Leo Valdez! What was that?!"  
"It was a prank." He said his entire body smiling.  
"Connor Stoll is in the infirmary." You stared at him firmly. He swallowed and nodded somberly.  
"Did you know it would hurt someone?"  
"It was always a possibility....but they had to be in just the right position." He added the last part quickly then said, "It was nearly impossible."  
"But it happened."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Chiron was going to be the one to deal with this, but I told him I think I can handle it. So he's playing Pinochle with Mr. D. In the meantime, we need to have a chat."

Leo tensed up and nodded. I looked over at his cabin counselor, and gave her a questioning look.  
"Go ahead. Just have him met us at dinner."  
"Thank you." I replied blankly. "March, Valdez."  
"Where are we going?"  
"You know exactly where." I heard an audible gulp, and his walking became sharper.  
When we reached cabin 13, I locked the door. Nico was gone in the underworld, so no one should bother us, but just in case.  
My tone changed from angry and cold, to soft and loving.

"Firebug, can you come here, baby?"  
Leo nodded as he responded. "Yes, mommy."  
"Sit on my knee, love." He promptly did so. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Mommy?" His voice was shaky. I hummed in answer. "Please don't spank me."  
I looked at him questioningly.  
"And why not? You hurt someone, firebug. You know what that means."  
"Hmmhmm. But I didn't mean to."  
"Maybe, but that was still bad. A boy is in the camp hospital because of your prank."  
He sniffled and looked down.  
"But I didn't mean to."  
"No, but you need to learn that you shouldn't do it anyway. If you think that it might hurt someone, you don't do it."  
"But-"  
I pulled him off of me, and grabbed his shoulders, speaking firmly.  
"You don't do it. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, mommy."  
"Now, you hurt someone. What does that give you?"  
"A- a spankin'" I could hear him getting littler. He must be 4 or 5 now. He covered his rear with his hands. 4. I let go of his arms.  
"Now, firebug. Can you pull down your pants for mommy, like a good little boy."  
He undid his tool belt, but left his pants up. He wanted me to do it. If he was feeling that little, he could be that little.  
"Leo, can you go get mommy the wooden spoon from our drawer?"

He nodded, obeying immediately. Opening the top middle drawer was the hairbrush, wooden spoon, and one unused (thank the gods) cane. He hesitated for a moment and looked at me with big brown eyes, his curls falling in his face. If he wasn't in trouble, I'd go hug him on the spot. But that would have to wait until after. I raised my eyebrows, and looked back expectantly.

He hung his head and grabbed the wooden spoon. It didn't pack much of a wallop, but it sure stung. And out of the three choices he'd ever had, he hated my spoon the most.

He stood in front of me, with tears already threatening to spill. His bottom lip was slightly poking out.

"Leo, baby." I stroked his hair out of the way and cupped his face his my hand. "Do you know why mommy's going to spank you?"

He sniffled. "It's because I hurt someone while being silly."

"Right. I know you didn't mean for it to happen, and you weren't trying to hurt him, but you knew it could. Didn't you?"

He nodded and I wiped his tear away. Letting go of him, I took the spoon, and sat it on the table next to me. I patted my lap, and his shoulders slumped. He slowly got on my lap, and wiggled, trying to get into position. I adjusted him, and then kissed the back of his head.   
"I love you, baby."  
"I know, mommy."  
"Here we go."

I pulled down his jeans, the material collecting at his knees. He suddenly tensed up, and I rubbed his back. Placing my arm around his waist, I held him in place, gently but firmly enough to where he would move.

Grabbing the spoon, I raised my arm and smacked him. He gasped in surprise

A small pink oval appeared where I had made contact. I did it again, and he whined.

I picked up speed, the sting accumulating. I had already lectured him, now to just get the point across. It was about by the twelfth smack that he started crying.

"Mommy, please. I'll be good! I'll be good! Please, stop!"  
I continued. "I know you'll be good, baby. But that's not why we're here."  
I kept smacking him as he sobbed over my knee. 

"Mommy! Mommy! Please! No! No more, please!"  
His hands flew back to protect his burning rear. I gave them a good pop.  
"Put your hands back in front."  
"No more, mommy. Please!"  
"We're almost done, firebug."

I resumed, with a new target. I smacked his thighs and he let out a yelp of surprise and pain. I pinkened his thighs and sit spots until he finally apologized.

"Mommy! PLEASE! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

I lowered the wooden spoon gently and put it on the table next to me. He was sobbing, his body trembling violently. I quickly pulled him up and into my arms.

"Shh, it's okay. We're done. It's done. You're okay, baby. Mommy's got you."  
He grabbed onto my shirt like it was his lifeline, and I ran my fingers through his chocolate brown curls, while rubbing his back.  
"You're okay, little one. Mommy's got you now." I rocked him back and forth, continuing my litany until he stopped crying. He looked up at me with sad, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, mommy."  
"You're forgiven, firebug. Now, let's go get some dinner."  
"I don't wanna sit on the benches."  
"I bet you don't. But you'll have to. C'mon, up we go."

I made him stand up, and I pulled up his pants, and he hissed when the fabric scraped against his rear.  
I kissed his forehead.   
"I love you baby. Now, let's get something to eat."

We left for the dining hall, and Leo left to sit with his table. He sat down with his plate and winced as his rear made contact with the hard wooden bench. He gave it a traitorous look and ate his dinner in silence, vowing to himself to never get in a prank war again.


End file.
